1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to spinning discs and, more specifically, to games utilizing spinning discs.
2. Background Description
Numerous games involve one or more players throwing or hitting various projectiles past one or more other players into a net or boundary area or over a line defended by the other players. One popular game uses a spinning disc which, in a non-competitive activity, can be tossed and caught by two or more players. Such discs are used in competitive contests involving teams of one or more players where the object is to catch the disc thrown by the other player or team before it strikes the ground. Such discs have also been used in a target-type game wherein nets are spaced apart in a preset layout similar to a golf course. Two or more players traverse the layout from net to net with the object being to achieve the least number of tosses of the disc into each net over the entire layout.
While such games are enjoyed by numerous people, it would still be desirable to provide a toss-type game, particularly one involving a spinning disc, which combines conventional throw and toss game objectives with target/defend game features. It would also be desirable to provide such a game which is easy to set up and to play. It would also be desirable to provide such a game which can be easily adjusted in layout configuration to provide enjoyable and/or competitive play at different skill levels.